Joy Cometh In The Morning
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: For Gail Green, too fresh tragedy unfolds into future joy as her new family comes together for the first time.


Title: Joy Cometh In The Morning

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Angst, Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Jake & Heather

Season: Season 1 – 2 time frame

Sequel To: Too Late; Choices; Second Chance

Summary: For Gail Green, too fresh tragedy unfolds into future joy as her new family comes together for the first time.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for Jericho are the property of Junction Entertainment, Fixed Mark Productions and CBS/Paramount Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2007 Marianne H. Stillie

Author's Note: This story concludes what has been a 'what if' scenario for Season 1. Future Jericho stories will be geared more closely to actual canon events and, hopefully, a real Heather/Jake relationship, even if it takes a number of seasons to develop.

* * *

Joy Cometh In The Morning

_Gail stood closely beside her husband as the military buses came to a stop in the terminal. The jostle and chatter of the large crowd of soldiers and their families ramped down as husbands and wives, mothers and sons hugged and cried. _

_She grabbed Johnston's arm. Her fingers still hadn't gotten used to the rough feel of his Ranger uniform. _

"_You make sure you come back home to me, Johnston Green, and in one piece. I'm not ready to be a widow at nineteen."_

"_Vietnam is a war, just like the one my dad fought in. He came back in one piece and I intend to do the same. Besides, we need to make a son to carry on the Green name."_

"_It's the trying that you like best."_

"_Damn straight, woman."_

_His strong young arms enveloped her in a total embrace. The kiss that quickly followed became deeper until a sergeant holding a clipboard demanded their attention. _

_The names were rattled off staccato, one after another in alphabetical order. The g's came up far too quickly. _

_Picking up his duffel bag, Johnston gave Gail one last kiss. "Keep the home fires burning. I'll be back before you know it. And Gail, I love you."_

_His name was called and in a blink he was on the bus. The next minute, the bus was pulling out of the terminal. _

"_Damn war!" Gail Green cursed quietly to herself._

_

* * *

_Gail woke up with a start. In the pitch black of her bedroom, all she knew was hurt, and her husband's familiar scent permeating his comfortable old robe that she had wrapped around herself last night before getting into bed. 

Choking back a fresh rush of tears, she whimpered, "I…can't…do…this."

Her body began shaking, as the reality of what had happened six days ago took over every part of her again. She had cried herself to sleep for the past five nights. She didn't know where all the tears had come from, and there were always more, waves and torrents and rapids, flooding out of her mentally tormented body. Worst of all, they never seemed to ease the pain, or soothe the fear, or refill the empty space inside her that Johnston's death had created.

She curled up tighter inside the heavy robe as the images of that day at the bus station almost forty years ago replayed in her memory. The vivid dreams of the past had been torturing her. The euphoric happiness that she lived in as they played out in her slumber abruptly broke off when her real world came back in the daylight. Each time it was as bad as the reality of leaning over her husband's blood soaked, lifeless body on the Richmond kitchen table.

Even the dreams about the bad times, especially when Jake had left town, didn't hurt as much with Johnston beside her. She'd made it through each crisis, including the last five months of danger, confusion and uncertainty since the bombs, because he was always there. What was she supposed to do now that she was alone?

Angrily throwing aside the covers, Gail got up. She retied the belt so that she wouldn't trip on the oversized robe and went out to the upstairs landing. The doors to her sons' rooms stood open. She had sent Eric and Mary home when Jake hadn't gotten back by midnight. Eric was dealing with his own traumas, having gone back to New Bern that day. Jericho still needed more wind turbines and the military needed their questions answered.

Gripping the banister, she went downstairs in the total darkness. When she got to the kitchen, she lit a lantern out of habit, forgetting that Jericho had most of its power again. She could see well enough to make herself a cup of tea. The cup rattled in the saucer as she tried to pick it up, her impatience in letting it steep overwhelmed by fresh bursts of anger.

She cursed the military that had come too late to save her husband. She cursed them again for their negligence in not telling them Heather was alive. She was pleased that the young woman was safe but she was also angry at Jake for taking such a terrible risk in going to Nebraska to bring her home. Her anguish for his safety reached up and almost choked her. She'd just gotten her older child back. She couldn't lose him too.

With each day that passed, she wanted to crawl into a deep, dark cave, far away from everything and everyone. She knew it would be the absolute worst thing for her, with too much time alone to think and feel and remember. But everywhere she went, in this house, in this town, reminded her of what she had once had with Johnston, and that he was no longer there. Despite how sincere all her friends and neighbors were in their well-meaning sympathy, if she heard the demeaning old cliché once more that her grief would ease in time, she'd kill the next person who said it.

Mary had been wise enough to realize what Gail was going through far more than most. The younger woman's empathy was deeper and more sincere, but Gail knew she had enough on her plate. Eric needed her more and she had a business to run that was important to Jericho.

Without any outward volition from her, the raging anger dissipated as a familiar presence settled around her. Gail had never been what anyone would call a spiritual person. Her rational self knew there were no such things as ghosts. Yet, the presence became stronger as her mind and heart were surrounded by a calm and loving peace.

Johnston's anger had always been formidable. When it had been directed at her, he had carefully tempered it before it became hurtful. She felt that stern, loving emotion now as she remembered his warning to her about not getting reattached to Emily. He'd told her that Jake's interests were elsewhere, and that once she got to know Heather she'd understand why their older son cared for her.

Soft, cleansing tears in her eyes, Gail abandoned the now-cold cup of tea and turned out the lantern. She went into the living room and scanned the deep darkness from the front bank of windows. The last sliver of moon was low in the sky, promising that daylight would show itself soon.

Taking in a deep shuddering breath, her somber thoughts shifted. Heather's survival was a wondrous ray of hope in the terrible loss they'd suffered. She hoped her older son would find his true happiness with her, as her younger son had with Mary.

As the memory of Johnston's anger receded, she desperately reached out with her mind to keep him there. The rich male laugh that had always made her shiver came gently into her heart. He would always be with her. Her fear that he would fade in her memory someday would never happen. Their sons were a part of him. They and their wives and children would be her new family, her future.

It would be morning soon and she needed to get some sleep before Jake and Heather got home. She lay on the couch, wrapping the robe closely around her again. She prayed for their safe return.

* * *

The latest dream vanished for Gail as soon as the sound of Jake's car engine woke her. Abandoning the couch, she eagerly looked out the dining room window. In the late morning sunlight, she saw her older son and Heather get out of the car. The usual threatening tears of grief simply vanished when she saw the radiant smiles they gave each other.

* * *

Jake took the cooler out of the trunk and put it on the ground. 

Heather stood beside him, her hands clasped behind her back. "Thanks, Jake."

He heard an odd uneasiness in her voice. Considering the very intimate relationship that existed between them now, he asked puzzled, "For what?"

"For saying 'I love you' this morning when we were making love," she said tenderly.

He smiled at the very gentle way she had of reprimanding him. The first time had been after the fateful trip to Black Jack when his inaction had left her thinking she was somehow at fault for what didn't work out between them. Somewhere, he had lost the ability to give certain words and actions to a woman in unconditional love. Since last night, he'd started to relearn with her. "I forget things like that sometimes, but I promise you'll always know how I feel about you."

She smiled mischievously. "How?"

"You want an example?" The usually coy pose he'd come to expect from Heather had altered overnight. The woman in her place now gave a slow, seductive nod to his question. He relaxed into a playful flirtatiousness and grinned. "Here? Now?"

Her sweet voice taking on an unmistakable suggestiveness, she answered, "Yup."

With a straight face, Jake reached into the trunk, took out the duffel bag and handed it to her.

Heather's face became as impassive as her new lover's. She took the bag and let it drop to the ground.

"Feisty, tough and stubborn as hell," Jake said resignedly.

Stepping close to him, Heather grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "You betcha."

Jake immediately enveloped her in a tight, passionate hug that took her breath away. The kiss that followed was long and deep and accompanied by his hands moving strategically on her body.

Heather could feel his body's strong physical reaction to her as he pressed her tightly against him. Despite the daylight and the public place, she couldn't help her desire and anticipation for what would happen again when they could be alone. Reluctantly easing her head back from his kiss, Heather said, "Thank you."

With one last press of his body against hers, Jake let her go. "Be careful what you ask for, teacher."

* * *

Gail rushed to open the front door just as Jake and Heather got there. "You made it back safely! Thank God." She allowed them to take a few steps into the living room so they could put down the cooler and duffel bag before she hugged each of them in turn. 

Jake laughed. "Thanks for not choking me this time, Mom."

Shyly, Heather said, "I know we don't know each other very well, Mrs. Green, so thank you for the warm welcome."

"You have no idea how happy we all are that you're alive, Heather. Have you had breakfast? Would you like to freshen up? I understand you need a place to live, so I hope you'll consider staying here. There's plenty of room and I could use the company," Gail rattled on in an increasingly agitated voice.

"Mom?" Jake said concerned.

Ignoring her son, Gail moved toward the staircase and pointed upstairs. "You can have Eric's old room. Oh, how foolish of me. Of course, you want to be with Jake."

Heather saw Jake move anxiously toward his mother as her words got louder and more erratic. She put her hand gently on his chest to stop him. Turning to Gail, she said softly, "Mrs. Green, I'm very sorry for your loss," and she put her hands on the older woman's shoulders.

The women's eyes met, Gail's showing large tears, Heather's a deep caring for the mother of the man she loved. The younger woman wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's shoulders. Gail eagerly clung to her.

Jake heard Heather's calm, soothing voice comforting his mother with all the right words he knew he should have been saying, but couldn't these last days. The tender kiss he gave each of the women he loved came very naturally.

When Gail's crying stopped, she pulled back from Heather's warm embrace. "Sorry about that. That's not the kind of welcome home I wanted to give you, Heather."

Her own voice choking, Heather said, "That was the best welcome home I could have asked for. As for the place to stay, yes, I would like to be with Jake, but only if you're comfortable with our sharing a room before we're married."

Gail turned to her son and laughed, "Married, huh? You don't let any grass grow under your feet, do you, Jake Green? Your father would be very proud."

Jake was amazed and very relieved to see his mother smiling again. He took Heather's hand in his and squeezed it gratefully.

Returning the pressure, Heather's enthusiastic voice said, "You mentioned something about breakfast, Mrs. Green. Why don't you go get dressed while Jake and I empty out the cooler? We'll meet you in the kitchen?"

Gail stared intently at her son and his fiancé. She could see the deep love they shared in their eyes as they stood hand-in-hand. "Please call me 'Gail', Heather."

Heather's hand squeezed Jake's so tight it hurt, but he didn't care. When he saw how deeply touched she was, he said into the quiet, "Sounds like a plan, ladies." Pulling her close, he kissed Heather lightly on the lips as they watched his smiling mother go up the stairs.

No sooner had Gail disappeared at the top of the landing than a heavy knock sounded at the front door.

"Is your house always this busy, Jake?"

When Jake opened the door, he quickly moved out of the way as Eric and Mary rushed in. "Yes," he said with a laugh.

Putting down the large covered basket he was carrying, Eric bear-hugged Heather and lifted her off her feet. "Thank God you're okay!"

"Glad to see you are too. I was so worried when they took you away after they caught us," she added as Eric released his hold on her.

Tears in her eyes, Mary hugged Heather one-armed because of the large basket she was carrying. "Thank you for sending help," she whispered through the tears.

Heather laughed self-consciously. "I didn't think I'd been missed this much. Thanks."

Jake cleared his throat. "So, what's in the baskets?"

Eric picked up his basket and reached under the cloth cover. "Something we haven't seen in a _very_ long time," and he threw an orange to his brother.

"Where did this come from?" Jake asked as he caught it.

"From a big aid convoy that arrived yesterday. And there's lots more," Mary said excitedly. She reached into her basket and pulled out a can of coffee.

"Let's be honest, Mary. We all know it's a diversion, so we won't question the military's increasing poking around where they shouldn't be," Eric stated bluntly.

"See all the drama you miss when you leave town, even for just a day, Jake," Mary said seriously.

Jake laughed but with very little mirth in the sound. Not wanting to dampen Heather's homecoming so soon, he bounced the orange in his hand. "Do you have enough of these for a nice cold pitcher of orange juice with breakfast?"

"Plenty," Eric answered.

Going along with his diverting tactic, Heather took the orange from Jake and teased, "I'll squeeze if you set the table."

"Deal." He leaned close to her and said, "Don't forget the ice."

Laughing together, Mary and Heather headed for the kitchen. Jake picked up the cooler and started to follow them. He stopped when he noticed Eric hadn't moved.

"Where's Mom?" Eric asked anxiously.

"Upstairs getting dressed. She's okay, Eric," Jake said reassuringly. He could see the questioning look that was still on his younger brother's face.

Eric looked from Jake to the duffel bag then back to his brother. "Isn't that the duffel bag Mary packed for Heather?"

"Yeah," Jake answered, noticing the beginning of a smile hiding behind his brother's facial hair. "I'll take it up to my room later," and he smiled back.

Giving Jake's shoulder a tight squeeze, Eric laughed softly, "Life's too short, big brother."

"Yes, it is."

From the kitchen, Mary called, "We need the basket, Eric!"

* * *

In between the enthusiastic eating, conversation flowed thickly around the Green breakfast table. From the head of the table, Gail's eyes moved from face to face as her new family came together in their changed roles. 

Eric drank the last of the liquid in his cup and leaned back in his chair. "I never thought I'd ever taste coffee again."

"Thanks to the Cheyenne government military, don't forget," Mary teased.

"Actually, it's thanks to the new tenants moving in on Main Street. Ever heard of a company called Jennings and Rall, Jake?"

"Yes. Another huge multinational with tentacles everywhere."

Heather's anxious voice said, "No wonder so much has changed so fast here. All the food, fuel and medical supplies suddenly being brought in."

Jake saw the deep frown on Heather's face as she spoke and covered her hand with his. "What's wrong?"

"Jericho is doing fine, but what about New Bern? People there were actually starving to death. Some I knew growing up."

Eric jumped in quickly to reassure her. "When I was there yesterday going through the factory with Major Beck, a large convoy arrived with a military escort from up north. They're being helped too, Heather. The one thing they do need is medical care. I talked the major into bringing some of the worst cases to our med center. We're shorthanded, but it's the best we can do for them until we get some more doctors in here."

Mary added, "Jessica is keeping Kenchy on track. He seems more focused and hopeful now that medical supplies are coming in."

From the head of the table, Gail spoke up for the first time, "I'll go over there as soon as I clear up here." When there was total silence from the other four people at the table, she said authoritatively, "I'm a nurse, remember?"

The four young people relaxed into pleased laughter.

"So what else have I missed?" Jake asked cautiously.

Eric shook his head and said, "I hate to pull you back into this so soon but Hawkins wants to see you ASAP."

"Do you know why?"

"Could be a number of things. The military nosing around. Gray's refined definition of bad guys."

"I guess our mayor's enjoying the power of the military being at his disposal," Jake said flatly.

"Mind if I tag along, brother?"

"Probably a good idea. We'll take my car."

"Mary, would you mind driving me into town? I'd like to go over to the school. See about getting classes going again, and to check on my kids," Heather said, unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Not at all. It'll give us a chance to catch up. I'm really interested in hearing all the details about your trip back from Nebraska," Mary said with a straight face but a definite hint of laughter in her voice.

Kicking her under the table, Eric quickly changed the subject, "Almost forgot. Stanley's coming into town today. Wants to talk to you about being his best man." With only a slight pause, Eric continued, "I tried to warn him how dangerous that would be."

In the sudden silence, Jake said tightly, "I thought we'd agreed to forget the past and move on, Eric?" Being reminded of a part of his life that he'd finally put behind him hurt more than he thought it would. His uneasiness passed only when he felt Heather's hand cover his on the table.

Before her younger son could respond, Gail's strong voice said, "Jake's fully reformed now that he has the love of a good woman," and she reached over and covered Heather's other hand with hers. Her smiling eyes moved from Heather's blushing face to Mary. Gail used her other hand to cover Mary's. "I'm going to enjoy being a mother-in-law to you two."

Across the table, Jake and Eric exchanged leery glances.

Trying to divert attention from his insensitive comment to his brother, Eric said, "You know we're in big trouble now that they're friends."

Calmly, Jake said, "I wouldn't want it any other way." He leaned over, kissed Heather's cheek and whispered against her ear, "Thank you."

Just as softly, she responded, "You're very welcome."

Impulsively, Eric kissed Mary and got a kick and a smug look in return. Embarrassed, he said, "I'm sorry, Jake."

Hearing Eric's 'ow' response made Gail snicker and she asked, "How about we all get together here for dinner after we've saved Jericho, and the rest of the world for another day?"

Enthusiastically, they all agreed then began clearing the remains of breakfast. As they moved around the table, each member of her family gave Gail a quick kiss and a thank you.

In the driveway, she joyfully watched the two couples embrace before they separated for their divergent activities. A fierce pride tugged at her, knowing that she and Johnston had raised two truly caring sons, and that each was now happy and loved so well.

Gail watched the cars pull out into the street and waved one more time. The strong presence she'd found such solace in for her tears came back, still vital, but not hovering as closely as it had earlier. The words that came into her mind were as sweet and sure and comforting as his voice had always been. She would miss Johnston every day she lived, and no amount of time would ease that loss. But if life filled in the empty places with this kind of happiness and love, she would consider herself truly blessed.

"Thank you, Johnston. I love you."


End file.
